Yellow Turban Rebellion
The Yellow Turban Rebellion (黄巾の乱, rōmaji: Kōkin no Ran), sometimes also translated as the Yellow Scarves Rebellion, was a peasant rebellion led by Zhang Jiao against Emperor Ling of the Han Dynasty. It is named for the color of the scarves which the rebels wore around their heads. The rebels were associated with secret Taiping Taoist societies and the rebellion marked an important point in the history of Taoism. The rebellion is the opening event in the Chinese literary classic, Romance of the Three Kingdoms. In the games, this battle leads to the end of the rebellion and the Yellow Turbans. Further chaos ensued as various warlords vied for control over disputed territory after the rebellion. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors In Dynasty Warriors 2 through Dynasty Warriors 4, the rebellion is usually the starting stage for most of the characters in the series. Later titles aim to limit this battle for conquerors and the parties mentioned to have been there in the novel. During the battle, the Han forces often attack Zhang Jiao's position from three different directions. The army offensive is usually lead by Cao Cao, Sun Jian, and Liu Bei's forces. They start far from their destination and often need to claim a castle or fortification before they march to the location of Zhang Jiao's base. Most titles place the Yellow Turbans leader on top of a mountain or large hill on the opposite side of the map. Guarding him are his young brothers, Zhang Liang and Zhang Bao, who are located in different parts of the map. They perform an act of sorcery, which changes in each title. Though not necessary, defeating them can lessen the strain caused by their magic for the player's allies. When the player faces the Yellow Turban's leader, he will usually not perform any sorcery and will fight as a foe surrounded with a red aura. Dynasty Warriors 4 allows the option to defeat each brother individually before facing him. In this case, Zhang Jiao will conduct exploding flaming boulders to defend himself. While playing as the Yellow Turbans side of the battle, the player can lead the army's offensive. Dynasty Warriors 4 allows a standard offensive against the Han forces. When Zhang Jiao's brothers are approached by the enemy army, they will continue to conjure their magic. The main key to their attack is defeating one of the attacking generals quickly before their allies give out. Dynasty Warriors 5 adds a new twist by allowing Zhang Jiao the option to covert Sun Jian and Cao Cao to his philosophy, the Way of Peace. He does so by staying close to the altars stationed on the map and they will join the Yellow Turbans when they are convinced. Sorcery is usually triggered after one of the enemy officers are routed. In Dynasty Warriors 7, the battle is split in two parts. In the first part, the player will have to fight simple battles. In Wei's story one needs to rescue Zhu Jun from the Yellow Turbans. In Wu's story, one needs to simply defeat the enemy officers on the battlefield. In Shu's story, the player has to rescue the peasants from Cheng Yuanzhi and Deng Mao. In the second part, the player will begin to learn the basics by attacking generals, experiencing traps, receiving weapons, and finding ways to search for valuable items to gain advantage against the enemy. After being defeated, Zhang Jiao will tell the player that there is no hope of saving the Han and dies after saying his speech. In this installment, the generals in the battle will depend on which faction the player is using. Warriors Orochi Using guerrilla tactics against the Orochi army, Nene has gained some success as a rebel army in the the first title. In one of Wei's Gaiden stages, Cao Pi is ordered to send aid to Dong Zhuo, who is quelling Nene's insurrections. With the tyrant stationed in the center, he orders Zhang Liao to root out the sources of her ninja tricks since his army is frozen by Nene's sorcery. Goemon is captured by Nene and saving him will let the players release the troops. At the same time, Kunoichi appears and beelines for Dong Zhuo, putting him in danger. Nene also creates two doubles of herself, using the west and eastern garrisons as a source of energy for the illusion. As players head towards the western base, Nene casts a spell that has boulders roll down on her foes; she protects the eastern base with mini tornadoes. Her last trick is using her magic to summon Kotarō and Hanzō to guard her. When the gates to her camp are guarded by her two "children", and Nene faces the serpent army when the doors are opened. If players dispel Nene's doubles within four minutes of their appearance, she will be impressed by Wei's "children" and joins their army to look out for them. In Warriors Orochi 2, Xu Huang and Musashi are training here until they encounter Da Ji's fleeing forces. While Sakon is busy on his visit to Shingen, the two warriors work together and volunteer to capture Da Ji and the girl she is with, Himiko. To guard their lady in command, several Orochi generals sacrifice themselves for her safe escape. Xu Huang and Musashi respond by showing their might to the large army that tries to stop them. As they cut a path through their pursuit, Kojirō appears to disrupt his rival. Da Ji slows her escape and eventually fights them to buy time for Himiko. As she experiences trouble, Himiko will turn around and try to return to help her friend. Once Da Ji is defeated, Himiko listens to the vixen and continues her escape. If she reaches her destination, she is cut off by Gao Sheng and He Yi's reinforcements. Confused, she remains there, and it allows the two warriors to catch up to her. It's also possible to end the stage earlier by eliminating Da Ji and Himiko as soon as possible. If Himiko is defeated first, Da Ji will become upset and stops her escape to punish the ones who defeated her. Historical Information Romance of the Three Kingdoms The Battles Zhang Jue, also known as Zhang Jiao, had gathered many followers after curing afflicted commoners during a 189 AD pestilence. He had made plans to start a rebellion against the corrupt Han government, but had to start the uprising prematurely after the information was leaked by one of Zhang Jue's own spies, the eunuch Feng Xu. From everywhere across the land, people were attracted to Zhang Jue's medicinal "sorcery", put yellow turbans across their heads, and followed him into battle. Gaining nearly half a million troops in his call, wherever Zhang Jiao went, imperial soldiers fled the scene. In retaliation, the Regent Marshal He Jin issued a decree, ordering every loyal Han army to rise and defeat the Yellow Turban rebels, as they were known to be called. Lu Zhi, Huangfu Song, and Zhu Jun were assigned as commanders of the Han forces, and each went separate ways, leading armies to quell their targets. Soon, the five-hundred strong army of Zhuo governor Liu Yan and volunteers Liu Bei, Guan Yu, and Zhang Fei, both of whom were Liu Bei's sworn brothers, clashed with the fifty-thousand man army led by Yellow Turban Cheng Yuanzhi at Daxing Mountain. Liu Bei rode out with his siblings on either side and shouted, "Traitors to the Emperor! Surrender now!" In response, Cheng Yuanzhi sent out his own general, Deng Mao, to the scene. Zhang Fei sped out, and drove Deng Mao through the chest with his serpent-headed spear. Cheng Yuanzhi followed the assault and dashed towards Zhang Fei. Guan Yu quickly rushed over to the scene towards the Yellow Turban chieftain, who was frightened in terror and cut down before he could defend himself. The Yellow Turbans fled, but Liu Bei led his troops in pursuit and captured many. Afterwards, Liu Bei and his men moved to Qingzhou, which was being besieged by the rebels. After a failed battle, Liu Bei came up with a plan. He feigned defeat and begun a retreat while Guan Yu and Zhang Fei ambushed the pursuing Yellow Turbans from two opposite hills, crushing the upstart forces. Meanwhile, Huangfu Song and Zhu Jun were facing Zhang Liang and Zhang Bao at Yingchuan. The latter duo had been beaten back enough to force them to camp at the grasslands in Changshe. Huangfu Song suggested that the enemy campsite should be burned down, and so, with the nightly winds rising, some imperial soldiers set fire to the Turban campsite. The panicking rebels fled in every direction, without saddling horses or bucking armor. The two Zhang brothers were fleeing when they met a crimson red-clad command, led by the Han Cavalry Commander Cao Cao. The Turbans were crushed, but Zhang Liang and Zhang Bao were able to escape. Cao Cao's troop had joined with Huangfu Song to trail Zhang Liang into Quyang. Liu Bei stayed with Zhu Jun to combat Zhang Bao, who had decided to stay in Yingchuan. Zhu Jun led a charge, but Zhang Bao resorted to using magic, summoning a thunderstorm that brought an army of black mist soldiers to ward away the Han forces, which it succeeded in doing. The next day, Zhang Bao tried the same tricks, but bloody entrails of sacrificial animals were dumped onto his army to dispel the conjuring. The Turbans fled into the city of Yang, yet many were killed after being pursued from three sides. The city was quickly besieged by Zhu Jun. During the waiting period, Zhu Jun received news that Zhang Jue had died in battle and the Turban forces at Quyang were taken over by Zhang Liang. They were later quelled by Cao Cao, and Zhang Liang himself also met his end in battle. These news skyrocketed Zhu Jun's morale, and the siege was pressed even harder. In a short time, Zhang Bao was stabbed to death by his subordinate, Yan Zheng, and his head was sent out and the city was surrendered. Other districts that neighbored Yang were pacified. Aftershock Nonetheless, Zhao Hong, Han Zhong, and Sun Zhong who were three other rebels, rose with tens of thousands to avenge their master Zhang Jue. Zhu Jun was once again sent to quell the bandits, and Zhao Hong sent Han Zhong to engage them. Liu Bei on order attacked the city southwest corner of Wancheng, the occupied city, while Zhu Jun personally led two thousand seasoned cavalrymen to the northeast corner. Han Zhong fortified with city with more troops, but they withdrew from their southwest position. Liu Bei pursued them from the rear, and Zhu Jun divided his ranks to surround the city. Han Zhong offered to surrender, being short on food, but his offer was refused, as Zhu Jun believed it would set a bad example if the Han wanted loyal men. Liu Bei at first opposed the idea, but came to understand it. The imperial army concentrated on the northwest corner of the city, leaving the rebels fleeing to the south. They were chased again, and Han Zhong was killed by an arrow. The remaining command of Zhao Hong and Sun Zhong arrived and warded off Zhu Jun, and Wancheng was once again captured by the Yellow Turbans. Sun Jian with a troop of some fifteen hundred came to reinforce Zhu Jun, and attacked the south gate of the city while Liu Bei attacked the north, and Zhu Jun lay siege to the west. Zhao Hong was killed by Sun Jian, and Liu Bei felled Sun Zhong in a single arrow. Many of the leftover insubordinates either gave themselves up, or were killed in battle. Ten more counties were pacified of revolts, and the Yellow Turban Rebellion ended. Gallery DW2_Yellow_Turban_Rebellion.png|Dynasty Warriors 2 stage image Dynasty_Warriors_3_Yellow_Turban_Rebellion.png|Dynasty Warriors 3 stage image Ji_Province_(DW4).png|Dynasty Warriors 4 stage image Stage_-_Yellow_Turban_Rebellion_(DWA).png|Dynasty Warriors Advance stage map Yellow_Turban_Rebellion_(DW6).png|Dynasty Warriors 6 stage image Yellowturbanrebel-dw6.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 6 stage screenshot Yellow_Turban_Rebellion_(DW7).png|Dynasty Warriors 7 stage image Yellow Turban Rebellion (DW8).png|Dynasty Warriors 8 stage image Ji_Province_(Warriors_Orochi).png|Warriors Orochi stage image External links *Dynasty Warriors 6 gameplay video